


I’ll help you chase away the nightmares.

by LadyUkkey



Series: Art [4]
Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, M/M, Sweet, TLC, hug, soft, sweet baby boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey
Summary: Tony wakes up after a horrible set of nightmares and just needs a little soft loving from his boyfriend.
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Art [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532462
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	I’ll help you chase away the nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: G2 - Art Style: Pastels.  
> Ship/Main Pairing: StarkBucks.
> 
> Please don’t hate on me. I tried a thing. I think? It worked?


End file.
